


High Technology

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Meijin gets ideas after random Gunpla Battle tests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Technology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetnessAffliction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/gifts).



The PPSE Works Team's fighter was a bit of a perfectionist, Allan found himself thinking as he crossed the test room and stopped by the large battle system. Kawaguchi stood there alone with the Kämpfer Amazing in his hand, appearing to be deep in thought, like he hadn't finished going through the battle test yet. The test itself had finished a good while ago though, with the Works Team severely overworking today.

"Kawaguchi," Allan called to the man. "We're done for today, finally. Everyone else is gone; we too should head out and go get some late dinner. What would you like to..." 

At that point, the man cut him off by grabbing him by the collar and pulling him in for a heated kiss. "All the better," Kawaguchi muttered as they parted. "You think I'm done yet?" 

There was a smirk on Kawaguchi's face that Allan had missed a moment earlier. Before he could actually react in any way he found himself dragged down and seated on the floor with his back against the battle system, with younger man on top of him. "I take it the answer is no," he guessed with a smile on his lips. "But Tatsuya," he then continued by using his partner's real name. "I can also figure out quite well where this is going, so we should..." Tatsuya silenced him with another kiss at that point, and Allan gave in; it wasn't like he could deny being turned on by this. Tatsuya's battle lust did get the better of him at times, and sex seemed to be a good way of blowing off some steam. 

The fact that they weren't in private did occur to him a few seconds later when Tatsuya's hands were already working on opening his pants. "Wait, Tatsuya," was all he managed to say before getting cut off by yet another kiss. He allowed it, but at the same time went for Tatsuya's hands in an attempt to stop him for a moment - only to find his partner grabbing him in return, capturing him by the wrists with one hand and holding him still. Tatsuya did work out more than he did, Allan had to admit, and it showed. "Tatsuya!" He tried reasoning with his lover again, realizing full well that struggling was useless when his partner was in this mood. 

Thankfully the attempt to reason with him had at least somewhat worked this time around, and there was enough pause for Allan to finish what he had wanted to say. "The place may be empty," he pointed out. "But what if someone goes into the control room? We're not in plain view, but someone might start wondering what we're doing here at this hour." 

Tatsuya composed himself and pulled away for a moment. He looked around then shook his head. "Didn't you just claim everyone's gone?" He asked, giving Allan a look. "I don't see anyone, but... Hmm. Wait, I have an idea." He looked up at the battle system next to them then back at Allan, then smirked as he reached up a little and slapped the GP Base onto the battle system. 

The system was still on, and with the GP Base set the familiar computer voice went on about Plavsky Particle dispersal, then set the field as Field 2, Desert. The system finished the setup, and the particles formed a dark wall around them. As the system voice asked him to set gunpla, Tatsuya placed the Kämpfer onto the base. "Is this better?" He asked as he shifted his attention back to what he had been doing before, which by now was working on removing his pants. 

"This doesn't exactly count as privacy, but if you really can't wait until we get back to your room," Allan conceded. He had to admit this was definitely about to make it to his list of top three strange locations for having sex, but it was Tatsuya, and he was irresistible like this - not to mention he looked so desirable with the whole Meijin get-up on, Allan noted to himself. If his selected fighter wanted something, he was quite eager to please him, and telling him no was out of the question. 

Tatsuya had managed to discard enough of his clothing and was now straddling him, and Allan found himself watching him. "Wait a minute," he said as the thought suddenly hit him. "I wasn't exactly prepared to do anything here, and we don't..." 

"And _I_ wouldn't even start anything here if I wasn't prepared," Tatsuya cut in, looking at him with a grin on his face as he held up a condom. He tore the package open and set to work on putting it on his partner, and Allan shook his head, smiling again. Tatsuya just _had_ to have him defeated in every way. "That'll do the trick. Now shut up for once," the young man ordered as he moved a little closer then stopped to settle on Allan's lap, carefully pulling the man inside of himself. The expression on his face turned a little pained as he did so, and he took a few deep breaths before giving Allan a victorious look. 

The location didn't matter much at this point, Allan mentally admitted as the younger man moved on his lap and leaned in to kiss him again. Tatsuya was being a little hasty, but if this was what it took to calm down his longing for a true battle, his older partner was willing to give it to him. He wrapped his arms around Tatsuya's waist, a little amused about the dark blue coat still being on. The glasses were still on as well, though the man was so close that Allan could see a pair of green eyes with an intense look in them staring back at him. 

Tatsuya broke the kiss for a moment and gazed at him with an adorable smirk, and for a while Allan could only think of how absolutely lovely his partner was. The young man squirmed on his lap, trying to take as much of him into him as he could, his body pressed against his partner's, and it occurred to Allan that his uniform was going to be a complete mess soon unless he did something about it. "Wait," he whispered then shifted around a little to pull a handkerchief out of his pocket. He stuck his hand between their bodies and covered the other man's erection with it, then wrapped his fingers around it as well. "That should do," he added, quite pleased to find Tatsuya pressing against his hand as he moved. 

"Hot..." Tatsuya muttered, the burning passion gleaming in his eyes as he pressed himself against his partner. That, Allan had to agree with. Making a mess wasn't the only bad part about clothed sex; it also got too hot very quickly. Not that that was what Tatsuya meant, he knew that much. He couldn't unfortunately offer him the battle the younger man sought, but there were other ways, and this particular one he could help him with. "Gah... Allan..." The younger man's breathing turned ragged, but his gaze stayed firm, and Allan couldn't turn away from it. 

He had to struggle to keep calm himself by now, and feeling Tatsuya so close and so hot definitely didn't help. The other man moved against him a few more times then grabbed Allan by the hair and kissed him fiercely. It stole his breath and he closed his eyes for a moment, giving in to whatever his partner wanted. Tatsuya squirmed a little more then broke the kiss, calling out Allan's name as he came, and Allan felt like his heart was melting. Even during his fieriest moments, Tatsuya was still so adorable. 

The younger man took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He then raised his hand to remove the glasses and looked at his partner with a hint of a grin. He moved a little more and leaned in for another kiss, and Allan submitted to it. He couldn't really hold out much longer either, and Tatsuya's warmth was just too much. "Oh, Tatsuya..." He muttered against the kiss as his own body finally claimed its release. Exhausted, he slumped against the battle system. 

Tatsuya pulled away after a while, leaning upwards a little to remove the GP Base from the system, and the particle wall around them vanished. He sat down next to his lover and pressed his head against Allan's shoulder. Allan tried to calm his breathing then looked at the younger man with a playful smile on his face. "You do know," he said, taking another deep breath. "You might forget it since you're usually the one standing on this side of the battle system, but the Plavsky Particles? They make a blank wall on this side, but it's semi-transparent from the outside." 

Tatsuya laughed a little. "A little too late to be pointing that out, don't you think?" 

"I suppose so. But there's nobody here, and the control room's empty as well." Allan leaned back and relaxed. "So our only real worry is that the battle system room camera might be recording data..." He froze at that point and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Which it is," he then added. "Since I set it to do that myself. It'll record the data automatically if the battle system is turned on, damn it all!" 

They stared at each other for a second then both scrambled to their feet, with Tatsuya trying to get his pants back on, and Allan trying to fix his appearance enough to leave the room. This recording was _so_ not going into the test archive. 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a curious battle data recording indeed, of Field 2, with the Kämpfer never launching. The background noises from the fighter space were rather interesting though.
> 
> Originally written motivate Jet to work on the Gundam Build Fighters Amazing manga scanlation.


End file.
